


Handle With Care

by memesama



Series: modern reapers curse [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: (and there's not actually any abuse happening it's just mentioned), (both are only brief), Abuse Mentions, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, I think that's it??¿?, Modern AU, injury mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Eizen is a giant fuckin klutz. Velvet isn't surprised anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They might be a little ooc, it's the first time I've written either of them. Based on a prompt that says something along the lines of "person A is really clumsy and person B threatens to wrap A in bubble wrap" I figured in a modern universe the reapers curse would materialize as clumsiness, so there's that I guess

By now, Velvet is used to it. So she doesn't even flinch when she hears an awful crash, the sound of pots and pans clanging together, followed by a thud. She thinks she hears a string of curses being muttered, but she's not entirely sure.

The corners of her mouth pull into an amused grin as she continues to leaf through her magazine. She's not even paying attention to the content, she's just waiting for the moment she can say _I told you so._ Normally Velvet is the one who does the cooking. She doesn't mind, she actually likes to cook, and takes pride in her dishes. But for whatever reason, Eizen wanted to make dinner this time. _I can totally cook_ , he said. _It'll be fine_ , he said. She's not really worried about him, but she doesn't understand why he keeps insisting on doing things that are just begging for accidents.

It's almost like he's cursed.

Ten minutes pass before Eizen comes into the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe. “You know what I wanna say,” Velvet says, without looking up from her magazine.

Eizen sighs as he walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “Yeah, I know. ‘I told you so.’” He admits, trying to imitate her voice.

Velvet closes the magazine, putting it on her nightstand. “Show me the damage.” Eizen crawls closer to Velvet and crosses his legs. He reluctantly pushes his bangs away from his face, looking away to avoid Velvet’s gaze. When Velvet looks at him she sees a red spot, which seems to be starting to swell. She sighs as she brushes her hand over the bruise and through his hair, trying to be as ginger as possible. “You really need to be more careful, Eizen.”

“In my defense,” he starts, grabbing her hand to hold in his own, “I’m not the idiot who decided to put all of the pots and pans in a higher cabinet. Everyone knows you’re supposed to put them on the bottom!”

Velvet shrugs. “I’m used to having safety latches on the cabinets. Laphi would always get into the stuff on the bottom when he was little, so I had to move it up.”

“Well I'm not a child, Velvet! I know what's not meant to be played with.”

“That's true, but I think you're ignoring all of the other times you've hurt yourself doing basic activities.”

Eizen knows she's right, but he hates admitting it. It's not that he doesn't want her to be right, it's that he doesn't want to be proven wrong. “I am not.”

Velvet stares into Eizen’s eyes, trying to see if she can break his resolve without saying anything. When it's clear that he's not swaying, she grins. “Oh, really?” Eizen falters, but nods. “Then what's this?” Velvet rips apart the buttons of Eizen’s shirt, revealing a large bruise on his hip, a gash across his ribs, and several smaller scratches and bruises scattered about his torso.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he says matter-of-factly. Velvet squints at him, her gaze intimidating. He's taken aback by this, but before he has the chance to say anything, his face scrunches in pain as Velvet twists hard on his nipples. “Okay, okay!” He shouts, prying Velvet’s slender fingers from his chest.

Velvet laughs as she watches Eizen rub his now irritated nipples, as if to soothe them. Unamused, he gives Velvet a small shove. “What the hell was that for?”

“For someone who just said he's not a child, you sure seem to be acting like one.”

Eizen’s head drops, and he sighs. “Yeah, I get it. I'm a little clumsy.” He looks up to Velvet with her arms crossed, smirking. “Okay, fine. A lot clumsy.” He says, raising his hands in defeat.

“You need to be more careful,” Velvet begins to say as she slips the buttons on Eizen’s shirt back into their holes. “If you keep getting new injuries people are gonna start to think I'm abusing you.” She skips the top two buttons, knowing that's how he prefers it, and cups a hand to his face.

Eizen covers the hand on his face with his own, leaning slightly into the touch. “Now you know that's not true. Everyone already knows I'm clumsy, they've all witnessed my _grace_ in action!”

Velvet pulls her hand away and rests it on his knee. “Even so, I don't exactly enjoy seeing you covered in bruises.”

He knows that she doesn't like seeing him like this. Edna’s always been the same way. No one _enjoys_ seeing their loved ones looking like they're always getting beat up. He shrugs, scooting to the edge of the bed to stand. “Eh. What can ya do?” He makes his way to the doorway, but his toe slams into the frame. “Ah, fuck!”

Velvet rolls her eyes. “One of these days I'm gonna wrap you up in bubble wrap. That way you can't hurt yourself anymore!” She meant it as a joke, but as soon as she says that she can't help but blush. The thought of Eizen being bundled in so much bubble wrap that he can barely move is hilarious to her. Not only would it be funny, but he'd probably look adorable like that, too.

“No way!” Eizen says, cutting through the air with his arm for emphasis. “That'd be humiliating! Can you imagine what my sister would say if she saw me like that?”

“Oh, c’mon!” Velvet giggles, throwing his pillow at him.

He may not believe her, but Velvet is definitely putting bubble wrap on the grocery list.


End file.
